Going to the Movies
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Brock and Ash decide to go to the movies. Ash just needs to get a date first. One-shot. DEDICATION. Advanceshipping, some BrockxOC


**Me: Hey World and all the people who live in it.**

**Jenna: You're excited.**

**Becky: It's because she is on a sugar high.**

**Me: Hey, why is it that when ever I am excited you automatically assume it is a sugar high.**

**Becky: Chocolate Bunnies.**

**Me: Big chocolate bunny ears with big candy eyes………..**

**Becky: My point exactly.**

**Me: Anyways. I decided to make a dedication fic, why because I am cool like that. Yurp.**

**Dedication: This is for LuciferIX and zeaeevee. They are awesome, they are both extremely busy from what I know and they still have time to give everyone positive feedback and what not. So, this is for them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or Pirates of the Carribean. **

"Please Ash!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Because I said so!" Ash stated.

"That is not an answer and you know it!" Brock said jogging to catch up with Ash. Both boys were walking home from a fairly long day of school. Thank region wide testing for that.

"Humph, why do I need to come with you on a double date anyway?" Ash questioned. He was getting sick and tired of going everywhere because Brock couldn't handle a date.

"Because you are my best friend and you know you want to help me." Brock pleaded.

"Fine! But, where am I going to find a date by tonight?" He said giving in.

"Well you can ask May." Brock said, smiling brilliantly.

Ash could feel a small blush creep up on his cheeks. This always happened when Brock dragged May into the conversation.

"You have a sick and twisted little mind if you think I am going to….."

"Going to what Ash?" May asked jumping in between the two boys.

"May!? Where did you come from?" Ash yelled in surprise.

"Ash I think we have already established the fact that I came from-"

"I know that!" He said cutting her off. "I mean how did you get here. Don't you have a Peer Advocates Meeting or something?"

"Nope got cancelled so I caught up with you guys." May answered.

The little group continued walking until Brock decided to spit out the one thing Ash was hoping for him to avoid the whole walk.

"May, Ash wants you to go with us to the movies, so I won't die on my date!" Brock said hurriedly.

"BROCK!" Ash yelled, a very noticeably blush creepy up on his cheeks.

"Sure. We're going at seven right?" May asked. "Yup!" Brock yelled after May, as she speed across the street to her house. Once she was out of site he turned to Ash.

"Sorry Ash, but I was nervous and, and, and…." Brock stalled. He was at a complete loss for words when he saw Ash's blank stare.

"Ash?" Brock said, waving a hand in front of his best friends face. "Ash?"

"She said yes." He uttered after forever.

"Yup, now can we keep going, I want to get home before nightfall." Brock remarked playfully and kept walking.

* * *

"So Brock what movie are we going to see?" Ash asked as he walked down the sidewalk, they were on their way to pick up May, then Brock's date.

"I was thinking a horror movie, May will practically be in your lap same with Michelle." Brock stated.

"Brock! You know May hates horror movies!" Ash exclaimed rather loudly shoving his hands in his pockets, to distract himself from the blush that was forming on his face.

"Hey, sorry maybe I forgot." Ash chuckled slightly. "How about a chick flick?"

Both boys pretended to gag on their finger. "Who would want to see a chick flick, besides May and Michelle?" Ash questioned.

"Who knows man, who knows? How about an adventure movie, like Pirates?" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, they are still playing that in theaters right?" He asked.

"I believe it is. So, it is decided?" Brock said.

"Yeah."

Both boys approached May's front door. Her house was nothing fancy. Just your regular two story house. Enough room for your _average_ family. Ash rang the door bell. It gave off its familiar echo; suddenly they heard a voice say something along the lines of coming.

The door opened seconds later. May was dressed in blue jeans, tennis shoes, a burgundy short sleeve shirt and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked over the two boys outfits. Ash was fine, dressed in simple jeans like her and a short sleeve white shirt. Brock on the hand, well, he was dressed in a dress shirt that was puffy making him look like a pirate and black pants to match. All he need was an eye patch and he could pass for one. May couldn't help, but giggle.

"What?" Brock asked defensively.

"Nothing." May chuckled. She grabbed both boys' hands and led them down the sidewalk, yet again.

There was a weird silence between them all. Thank goodness Michelle's house was a minute away from May's. Meaning it took no time at all to get there.

Brock knocked on Michelle's door. A simple one story house was this one. Nothing special as usual. Soon after Michelle opened the door, the group could see that she was dressed in a sapphire dress. She looked like a princess compared to May. Her blonde hair was flowed down past her shoulders, covering her fair skin.

"Ready?" she asked, before anyone could answer she grabbed Brock's hand and bounded off toward the theater.

Ash looked at May. She just shrugged and started walking. Ash followed suit.

* * *

Ash walked down the aisle. He spotted May and Michelle and headed over. Ash scooted past Michelle and plopped down next to May. He handed May her popcorn and soda and settled back in his seat to get ready to watch the movie for the next 3 or so hours.

Minutes later Brock, who decided to take his time getting his snacks, clumsily walked down the aisle to the group.

He was half way there, when he tripped over his two "left" feet. Resulting in popcorn flying all over Michelle, she squealed loudly literally jumping ten feet in her seat. She brushed the popcorn off her princess dress and threw daggers at a giggling May, who stopped giggling the second she saw them.

Brock lowered himself into his seat awkwardly and starred at the previews playing on the gigantic screen.

* * *

**Hours Later……**

"That was a great movie, don't cha think?" May asked, as the little group exited the theater.

Ash nodded his head while Brock rubbed his hand, which was sore from Michelle slapping his hand away EACH time he tried to put his arm around her. He was muttering something under his breath. Probably about how Ash had better luck with May then he had with Michelle.

Each time May was scared he would put his arm around her. Each time Michelle was scared she would eat all of _his_ popcorn. He even got a kiss on the cheek after the movie. How unfair is that?

Poor, poor Brock, nothing goes right for him. Ash was even holding May's hand. Michelle wasn't even standing **next** to him. At least Ash was having a good time, and to think he didn't even want to go.

Ash walked up with May to her door. Brock had already started walking home after Michelle had insisted she wanted to walk home by himself. He was so happy, and now he is so glum, what a way to spend a Friday night.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ash asked leading May to her doorstep.

"Yep, we have to go to the library for History," She replied, stopping in front of her door.

"Night Ash." She said, giving him a light kiss on the lips, and then calmly walked inside.

She closed the door blushing while doing so, and inside knowing he was doing the same thing.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Me: I think this was pretty good, and longer than anything else.**

**Jenna: Your right, we are so proud!**

**Becky: At least your sugar high decided to wear off.**

**Me: Yup. I just realized something. I could continue writing this OR keep it as a one-shot.**

**Becky: You're right. **

**Jenna: So what are you going to do?**

**Me: Keep it as a one-shot. Also I realized Pirates of the Caribbean isn't in theaters anymore, but oh well my story.**

**All: We'll see you later, have fun reviewing!**


End file.
